Please Don't
by QueenAmbrose
Summary: There was light at the end of the tunnel for Paige. She had found her happiness in another. But her ex flame is left in the dark.


**A/N: A new oneshot yay! Two new pairings. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Lol. Well I do, just no one in this fic. **

* * *

><p>Paige sat quietly at in a hotel bar. She wasn't sure she wanted to drink, but it really wasn't a choice anymore. She needed a cold beer. She was sure it would be the last time she was in there. She played with her raven hair, ignoring the nagging feeling in her gut. She missed Wade. He had been gone for about a week, and she felt like she was dying. How it was possible, she didn't know, all she knew was half of her felt like it was gone.<p>

She gulped down her beer, slamming the empty bottle on the table. She wiped her mouth with the back of her manicured hand. She lifted her hands_, I need to go fill these buggers in._ Paige thought, talking about her black painted, acrylic nails. She was trying to find anything to distract herself from her sadness and anger. Her anger at the person who hurt Wade, and the people who made him go home and leave her.

"Rough night?"

She turned around, pushing away from the bar counter slightly. She smiled at the person who spoke to her, "You could say tha'." Her British accent made him smile.

"Huh, I figured." He nodded, sitting down next to her.

After few moments of just sitting there, a comfortable silence filling the room. The bar was empty except for them and the two bartenders having a casual conversation down the bar. Paige looked at him, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear, "Wha' are you doin' here, Roman?"

He shrugged, not knowing the answer yet. She stared at him intently, "I don't know actually. I'll get back to you on that one." He looked at her, his expression questioning, "So what's up?"

She bowed her head, not wanting him to know that she had been sitting in there for an hour, crying over her problems. Or that she had been doing that since Wade had left and every night after her Skype conversations with the Bare-Knuckle Brawler. "Jus' passing time."

"By yourself?" Roman asked, smirking a little. He hadn't seen her face, she had her head bowed, eyes trained in her nails. She had never felt so small.

Paige looked at him, "Yes." She snapped, her temper getting the best of her. She was tried of everyone questioning her. Why couldn't anyone just let her brood and wait until she was happy again? Wade would be back and everyone would still not know why. The way she - they wanted it.

"Are you okay, or nah?" He asked jokingly. He could tell she needed a little humor at the moment.

"No." She sniffled. Looking up at him, her eyes trailed the lines of his tribal tattoo. There was nothing sexual about it, she was only interested in the story behind it. Knowing that he had sat down for it made her wince. She hadn't noticed when he lifted his hand to her face. She didn't have time to react to it. He wiped her black tinted tears away. Her mascara and eyeliner was running everywhere. She held her breath as his finger wipes the skin under her eye.

Roman didn't say anything as she turned away again. "Paige, doll."

"Hmm?" She answered, wiping her eyes again.

"I need to ask you something."

She wiped the mascara off her hands, crinkling the napkin on the table. "O-okay."

He took a deep breath, and he wondered why he needed an answer to the following question. "Do you ever think about it?" He closed his eyes, his face crinkling, awaiting her answer. He was honestly afraid of her answer. He wasn't being himself. The manly man he usually was, didn't worry about what people thought about him, or anyone else for that matter. As of late, all he needed to do was worry about himself. He was going to be a champion. But there he was. Now, of all times was not the time he needed to be worrying about anyone else. It was too late.

"Think about wha' exactly?" She raised one of her perfectly plucked and filled in eyebrow at him. She hoped to god he wasn't asking what she thought. She didn't need the added confusion. She wasn't drunk or inebriated at all, but she wasn't in her right mind.

He sighed. "About us. What happened."

She shook her head, "No. We're not doin' this. You're not doing this." Paige felt herself crying again. But she didn't get up.

Roman gently took her right arm, and his thumb started rubbing circles on the soft skin of her forearm. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted - I needed to know. That was my bad." He was stumbling over words, and his heart was beating out of his chest. "Please-"

She stood, putting her left hand on the counter. She looked down at his hand on her forearm. He wasn't looking at her, instead, he was staring at the shiny ring on her ring finger. He took in a sharp breath. She saw his demeanor change. "Roman."

"The rumors were true then?" He asked, running his free hand over the top of his hair. He wanted to scream. But he couldn't. He couldn't tell her he was destroyed. She was genuinely happy. Wade had picked her up and dusted her off when he had messed up. He couldn't be angry because he was the one that put up the walls in their relationship. He had let his success mess up one of the few good relationships he had ever had.

Paige nodded, her hair hiding her face, putting a barrier between her emotions and his. "Yeah," she gave him a watery smile, nodding her her head. He pushed her hair out of her face. "Wade asked me the night he won the title." She cried happy tears, laughing because she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that the shiny ring in her finger meant she would be Mrs. Barrett soon.

He gave her a tight lipped smile, letting her arm go. "I'm happy for you then". She gathered her things - her phone and purse. He watched, silently yelling at himself for not listening to Dean earlier. His best friend had told him to just let it go, but no, he had to walk out of his hotel room. He didn't know why he was surprised, she wouldn't pine after him, especially since he was the one who had screwed up royally. She moved to leave, and he spoke before he could stop himself. "I'll always love you, you know?"

She gave him a sympathetic smile, playing with the engagement ring on her finger subconsciously, "Don't." She shook her head, "Please don't." She looked at him intently, "Move on and be happy." She didn't let him answer, she was gone before he could. As she walked out of the bar and into the hotel hallway, her phone started to ring, "Hello?" She probably should have checked the caller ID. But she needed the distraction.

"I'm afraid I've got some...Good news."


End file.
